<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Superbat 超蝙】黑色肖像 by ScarletCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895017">【Superbat 超蝙】黑色肖像</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush'>ScarletCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 超蝙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在动画《黑暗骑士归来》里超蝙大战前夕。在决战的前一晚，克拉克来到蝙蝠洞找他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Superbat 超蝙】黑色肖像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外冷极了，才停歇了几个小时的天空已经悄无声息地展开了新一轮的降雪，整个韦恩庄园覆在层层叠叠的雪中，这样的天气已经持续了一段时间。受到核爆的影响，哥谭正处在历史上最冷的寒冬之中，乌云侵占了城市上空，人们已经许久未曾见过太阳。</p><p> </p><p>别墅里亮着灯，暖色的灯光点亮了一个个窗口，成为附近唯一的光源，在雪夜中显得静默而孤独。走廊里静悄悄的，灯火通明的房子里没有一个人影，但熟悉这座宅邸的人知道在哪能找到这座宅邸的主人。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠洞的灯光因为不速之客的出现而出现了短暂的增强。罗宾举起弹弓挡在身前，警惕地注视着来人的一举一动。</p><p> </p><p>“我来的不是时候么？”来人淡淡地问。</p><p> </p><p>他往下走了几步，将自己从阴影中剥离出来。超人平静地看了一眼剑拔弩张的小姑娘，目光却掠过她，落在了她身后的人身上。那人一身黑衣，长长的斗篷垂地，正是这座宅子的主人，超人的老朋友蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯站在工作台旁，手扶着桌子，面前堆积着绷带以及一系列叫不上名字的瓶瓶罐罐。克拉克注意到他的动作由于这突如其来的拜访而僵硬了一秒。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么。”布鲁斯冷冷地瞥了他一眼，然后转过来，将他的工作台不动声色地掩在了身后，“你不应该出现在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“我需要和你谈谈。”超人正直的脸上写着无辜，说话的同时又往前迈了两步。</p><p> </p><p>“退后！”罗宾大叫着，将手中的弹弓扬起来对准了超人的脸。尽管她清楚自己的威胁在一个能够只身阻挡核弹的人面前有多么可笑，但这并不影响她的勇敢。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，罗宾。”一只手落在了她的肩膀上，小姑娘本能地抬起了头。布鲁斯用眼神示意她把弹弓放下，“他不是来杀我的，至少不是今天。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是……Boss！”凯莉犹豫道。她依照布鲁斯的指示垂下了手臂，却没有一并让开。她不信任的目光依然在超人的身上徘徊着。</p><p> </p><p>“凯莉小姐。”一个瘦长的身影出现在了超人的身后，腰板挺得笔直。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尔弗雷德？”凯莉惊叫了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯老爷，是我让肯特先生进来的。”</p><p> </p><p>凯莉瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地问道：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我相信你们有话要说。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德的目光落下来，不高的音调充满坚定。凯莉感到十分不解。</p><p>她作为罗宾活动的时间还不长，对于超人与蝙蝠侠之间的恩怨也不甚清楚。她只知道他们是多年前的旧识，在超人为政府服务后便没再联系了，此时应该是对立的关系，几个小时前才刚刚定下了决斗的地点。</p><p> </p><p>她有些茫然地往身后看去。布鲁斯的脸上依旧没什么神情，就像往常那样微蹙着眉，冷峻的面容上分辨不出喜怒。</p><p> </p><p>他在想什么？凯莉不免有些着急。</p><p> </p><p>洞穴里静得令人发慌，就在凯莉快要被自己的呼吸逼疯的时候，布鲁斯终于动了。他的视线从洞口的两人身上撤回来，落到了一旁的助手身上。</p><p> </p><p>“Boss！”凯莉低呼出声。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠已经给出了他的回答。超人在同一时刻露出了一个难以察觉的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“过来吧，凯莉小姐。”老管家向凯莉招了招手，“给他们一点空间。”</p><p> </p><p>这一结果对于涉世未深的小姑娘来说实在是难以接受。她想要再去确认一次布鲁斯的意思，却发现他的目光已经回到引起今晚这一切的那人身上去了——足以说明他对自己的决定没有任何的疑虑。</p><p>凯莉踟蹰了片刻，只得向管家的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>身后的大门在两人踏出蝙蝠洞的那刻合起，凯莉仍有些不死心地继续在门口等了一会，然而里面什么动静也没有，大门将地上与地下彻底隔绝开来了。</p><p> </p><p>“里面没事的吧？”她的声音充满了担忧，也不知道是在问身后的管家还是仅仅是说给自己。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有接话。他的目光飘向了窗外，看见了自己映在玻璃上的苍老面容。外面的雪下得似乎更大了。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠洞内，大门闭合后的洞穴安静像是另一个世界。克拉克落下来，在听到门后渐渐远去的脚步声后试图以一个足够友好的笑容来开启两人间的对话。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你的新助手么？我还以为你不准备再找助手了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你来做什么。”布鲁斯利索地打断了他，话语里没有一点温度可言。</p><p> </p><p>超人唇角的笑容消失了，显然，打温情牌没用。</p><p>布鲁斯面无表情地转身，丢给了超人一个极其冷淡的背影。时间已经过去了太久了，尽管克拉克不想去承认，他们之间的关系的确已经不复从前。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯，我之前就警告过你了，你引起了太多的注意。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克摘掉了眼镜，既然布鲁斯不准备和他玩什么友好劝说的游戏，那他也不必再勉强自己继续维持那副平和友善的样子。事实上，接到了必杀令的他脑海中早已乱得发麻，可偏偏当事人还是一副无所谓的态度。一想到这点，克拉克莫名地怒火中烧。</p><p> </p><p>“所以这次他们派你来杀了我，这一点我已经知道了。”布鲁斯连头都没回一下。他挑出了两瓶小罐子单独摆在了一旁，又伸手去扯旁边的绷带，声音听起来没有一点起伏。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯！你到底有没有听进去我说的？”克拉克几步来到布鲁斯身边，他已经被布鲁斯的态度弄得很恼火了，压低的声音几乎是从嗓子里一个字一个字挤出来的。</p><p> </p><p>“我很清楚你在说什么。”布鲁斯将手中的东西狠狠放下，终于扭头直视克拉克，“我也很清楚我在做什么，不需要你来反复提醒我，我很清醒……”</p><p> </p><p>“你所谓的清醒就是和当局正面对抗吗？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼，听起来就像是一句嘲笑：“我从没想过要政府对抗，我只是做了我能做的和我该做的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你的所作所为已经超过了某些边界，他们不能再容忍你的存在，所以我才被派到了这里。”克拉克再次试图让自己冷静，“如果你还是坚持抵抗，那你就让我别无选择，我只能……”</p><p> </p><p>“只能杀了我？”</p><p> </p><p>“别用那么轻松的语气说出来。”克拉克的眼神一瞬间变得很危险。他相信如果布鲁斯再用这种态度回答他，他可能真的会给他一拳……然而布鲁斯的嘴角却露出了一个淡淡的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“那不会是件容易的事。”</p><p>当他这样说时，连带着也展开了紧锁的眉宇与眼角，就好像这是一个真实的，发自内心的笑容一样。克拉克承认自己见不得布鲁斯这样。</p><p> </p><p>他沉默了几秒，态度终是再度软了下去。</p><p>其实不需要再多说什么，布鲁斯已经让他明白了对方是铁了心要与他一战，但心底的某个角落却还是愚蠢地抱有一线希望。他几乎是在用自己最轻柔的语气求他：“布鲁斯，拜托，我们真的不必走到这一步……”</p><p> </p><p>“省省吧克拉克，你知道你说服不了我的，如果这就是你今晚特地来这里的原因，那你可以走了。”然而布鲁斯还是毫不留情地将他捧在手心里的希望击了个粉碎。</p><p>他的注意力重新回到了桌上，不再对身旁的人加以理会。超人默默地伫在一边，注视着他的动作，在短暂的沉默后长叹了口气，仿佛是忽然间泄尽了全部的力气。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底为什么回来？”克拉克轻声问道。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯没有立刻回答，他双手扯住了制服的衣角，小臂发力，将上身的紧身衣一口气脱了下来，露出了一大截染了血色的绷带。它们从布鲁斯的腹部一直蔓延到前胸，布鲁斯摸索着解开了它们，随后一大片新缝合的伤口就这样袒露在了克拉克的视野中。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克的呼吸几乎是下意识地一窒，虽说他的钢铁之躯上未曾留下过任何疤痕，但这不代表他能对受伤带来的痛苦免疫。那些伤口的缝合线很长，像是蜈蚣般缠绕在一起，在灯光下显得狰狞可怖，克拉克无法想象布鲁斯在被刺中的那刻感受到了什么。</p><p>他甚至都有些难以相信居然能有人在布鲁斯的身上留下这样可怖的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>“是谁干的？”</p><p> </p><p>“不重要，他已经死了。” (注：这里是指上部里的小丑)</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯熟练地倒腾着罐子里的药膏，拧着眉头为自己上药，然后再将那骇人的伤口缠起来。整个过程中两人都没有再说一句话。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克神情凝重地站在一旁，他忽然意识到布鲁斯真的老了，他看到了布鲁斯灰白的鬓角，看到了他眼角的疲惫，看到了他的力不从心，尽管那部分能气死人的固执和坚持都还和十年前一摸一样，但他的身体状态确实已经不复从前。</p><p>被迫退休的这十年足以在人类的身上留下难以忽略的痕迹，即便对方是令罪犯闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠。</p><p> </p><p>“值得吗？”克拉克张了张嘴，说完了才意识到自己居然讲出了声。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯并没有什么特别的反应，他只是专心于重新系好绷带。</p><p> </p><p>“我来帮你。”看着布鲁斯费力的样子，克拉克干脆走上前，自然地接过了对方手里的绷带，帮他系了起来。反倒是布鲁斯在克拉克的手掌覆上来时不自觉地僵了一下。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克的动作很轻，布鲁斯猜测他这是有在故意控制力道好避免再次弄伤自己。这种想法令布鲁斯感到迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>明明那些并肩作战的日子早已一去不复返，明明他们已经形同陌路，为什么……有些事情，在已经尘封了那么久之后，还是会在接触的那一瞬间就苏醒过来呢？</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯深深地吸了口气，紧绷的神经终是在这一刻放松了下来。现在的场面真可谓是糟糕至极——明天即将和他展开一场殊死对决的人正站在他的正后方，而他却毫无防备。只要克拉克想，他随时都可以提前完成任务，但布鲁斯却根本没有怀疑过这一点。</p><p>他的身体和精神都毫无保留地相信着克拉克，即使他们成为了敌人，他仍对他保留着那份无条件的信任。</p><p>……这实在太不像是蝙蝠侠的作风了。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯自认为是个足够理性的人，在过去的多年里，他都尽量让蝙蝠侠去感情化，就像一台不通感情的机器一样去完成每一个任务。这就是他一贯的行事风格，即使会被认为太冷血，太不近人情。</p><p>人们因此而尊敬他，也因此对他敬而远之。布鲁斯心里也很明白。从他披上这身黑衣开始，他就不再是一个正常人了。</p><p> </p><p>他过不了普通人的生活，夜色包容了他，让他可以做真实的自己，但克拉克同样也包容了他，因为他接受真实的布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p> </p><p>没有人知道他们交往了，那段时间……似乎连打击罪犯都变成了一件快乐的事，只可惜快乐的时光太短。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯早就知道自己在某些方面上和克拉克存在着必定的分歧，他们之间也从未少过争吵，而且每一次争吵过后都未必真正平息。不论在一起与否，他们之间似乎从未真正地向对方袒露过自己，更不要提联盟解散后连面都很少见的十年。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠实在是太不善言辞，所以才会到了今天这个地步才不得不要把话讲清楚吧。布鲁斯心想。</p><p>他眯了眯眼睛，目光落到了某个角落，仿佛是穿透了时光一样看向了遥远的过去。他忽然开口道：“……我至今还记得在成为蝙蝠侠后第一次重伤的情形，那时候我还没太多经验，一颗子弹打在了我的胸甲上，正中心脏的位置。”</p><p> </p><p>他低下头，手掌轻轻摩挲着曾经被击中的位置，“感谢高科技，那颗子弹并没有穿透我的胸甲，但是留下了很痛的阴影。当时我觉得好像铠甲下所有的骨头都被击碎了，像是有一团火在烧，连呼吸都变得困难极了……那是我第一次体会到如此剧烈的痛苦，也是我第一次觉得死亡与我如此贴近。我当时在想……难道蝙蝠侠就要这样死了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克对于布鲁斯突然的坦白感到一丝意外，要知道连他们交往的时候都没说过这么掏心窝子的话。可他又觉得十分自然，仿佛他们之间早该如此似的。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的声音很平静，克拉克听到了布鲁斯在喊他的名字，但他更觉得布鲁斯其实是在跟他自己说话。他默默地将纱布重新打好结，手指有意无意地拂过了布鲁斯的背部，视线也一并跟过去。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的后背一如他记忆中的那样布满了疤痕，颜色深浅不一。克拉克粗略地扫了一眼，有他见过的，也有他没有见过的。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜你大概无法理解，但这就是支撑着我东西。痛苦对我来说不是痛苦，它让我找回了自己。”布鲁斯喃喃自语着，这也是他第一次把心底某处很难以启齿的感受说出来，那就是他其实是在“享受痛苦”。他早已对痛苦成瘾。</p><p> </p><p>这件事说来也有趣，成瘾一般是要在特定的情况下才能形成，就好比他自己。若不是因为父母的那场意外，他估计怎么也走不到今天，更不会对受伤成瘾。是命运却把他推向了这里。</p><p> </p><p>目睹双亲被杀是布鲁斯这辈子都无法摆脱的噩梦，而更令他崩溃的是，他们甚至都不是死于任何精心布置的暗杀……他们只是死在了每个人都可能会产生的恶意上。是他们碰巧在那个夜晚去了剧院，又碰巧在那个时间走入胡同，于是碰巧地成为了那个歹徒的目标……一切都是巧合而已。只是单纯的运气不好，这是令布鲁斯最无法忍受的地方。</p><p> </p><p>世界的荒诞就在于它的不合理性，任何事都可能发生在任何人身上，所以哥谭最伟大的慈善家夫妇会被一个临时见财起意的歹徒开枪打死，布鲁斯花了很长时间才接受这件事。</p><p>上帝的法则或许是公平的，因为厄运在所有人身上都能发生，但这对于渺小的人类来说则是残忍的，所以布鲁斯成为了蝙蝠侠，想要阻止这些随机降临的厄运不再发生，这便是他的初衷。</p><p> 可是破坏秩序，成为游离于法则之外的异类总要付出代价。在成为蝙蝠侠后不久布鲁斯就意识到他背离了普通人的生活，而且他再也回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>在那些被迫退休的日子里，每当布鲁斯在豪华的大床上闭上眼，他所想到却是自己如何在高楼之间跳跃，如何躲过那些危险而致命的袭击。</p><p>有些东西已经根植进了他的骨髓中，与他的生命融为一体，以至于后来，哪怕他身重数刀都不能再次感到那种极致的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>记忆中，那些最痛苦的，都是他坐在豪车里，躺在豪华酒店里的日子，直到他再次穿上紧身衣的那刻。他像是从深远的海底终于回到水面。他又可以呼吸了，他终于再次活了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“你这个傻瓜（fool）。”克拉克用了几秒的时间来斟酌用词，好让这句咒骂听起来不那么刺耳。</p><p> </p><p>他从不怀疑布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠的动机还有他所坚持的正义，只是在那些远离布鲁斯的日子里，他也同样学会了一些事情——无序即是混乱。即便是拥有远超常人力量的他们，也不能任意肆意妄为下去，因为这个世界确实是有规则存在的。</p><p> </p><p>联盟解散的那一天，他们都做出了决定，是成为这个有序世界的一份子还是选择离开。布鲁斯最终选择了退休，克拉克猜测他是因为还能回到那个正常人的世界里才这样选择的，但他不同。</p><p> </p><p>难道要他再回到从前，藏着忍着，即使看到有人面临威胁也要装作和普通人没什么两样的生活中去吗？他其实从没告诉过布鲁斯，他同样也回不到普通人中去了。</p><p> </p><p>关于超人的问题世界从未停止过争论，人们因他的力量将他比作神明，而他也接受了这一点。神爱世人，他为此愿意无数次地拯救他们，哪怕自身必须要身处于某种管制之下。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克也曾自问过在为政府工作的十年里是否违背了自己的初衷，可他无法得出结论。他只有保持着飞翔，拼劲一切去击落那些炮弹才能让这些迷茫离他远一些。实际上，不论是布鲁斯还是他，他们都在寻找着那个真正的自己罢了。</p><p> </p><p>“我傻？”布鲁斯睨了克拉克一眼，尖锐地问，“你让那个核弹爆炸了，告诉我克拉克，在爆炸的那一瞬间你感受到了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克的嘴唇一僵：“死亡。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么没有退缩？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为如果我退缩了，会有两百万平民死去。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你宁愿自己被炸死？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，布鲁斯，核弹炸不死我……”</p><p> </p><p>“但你确实感受到了死亡。”布鲁斯打断了他，咄咄逼人地乘胜追击，“我猜你在那一刻感受到的痛苦要远胜我数倍，可这都不能阻止你，就像这些刀伤奈何不了我一样。”</p><p> </p><p>然而他飞快的语速却在这里卡了壳。布鲁斯沉默了一下，停顿了好一会才又继续，只是这次他仿佛是终于抵达了这场谈话的终点，言语里裹上了一层难以言喻的哀伤，“你一定也体会到了，这就是我们活下去的方式。你放弃不了它，我也是，所以我们之间注定要有这场战斗，强迫我们中的一方退出。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克无言以对。</p><p>他发自内心地承认布鲁斯说的每一句话都是对的，即便这个结果令他无比绝望。这正是他最不愿意面对的局面，可却也正是他们的终局。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯，你简直和十年前一样的固执。”克拉克无望地摇了摇头，一字一顿地说道，“可我还是没法说过你。”</p><p> </p><p>他苦涩地一牵嘴角，湛蓝的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下泛起微光：“我是不是永远都没办法说过你？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯没有接话。他难得安静了下来，只是这样看着克拉克。时隔十年之后第一次这样认真地，长久地注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>自己已经无可避免地老去了，可超人却还是超人，岁月没有在他身上留下痕迹，克拉克还是自己记忆里的样子，那个被自己的恶劣性格逼到角落后无可奈何的样子。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克也注意到了布鲁斯的目光，对方似乎陷入了轻微的失神中，克拉克不知道他在想什么，可安静到极致的环境让他听到了布鲁斯清晰的心跳声……他突然意识到自己正处于分开后的十年里最接近他的一刻。</p><p> </p><p>身体着魔了似的前倾。布鲁斯就在距离他一臂以内的地方，灯光在他长长的眼睫下拉出了阴影，克拉克不自觉地向他靠了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯……”超人微俯下身，试探性地吻上了他的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎是想说什么，但最终什么也没说。克拉克把这当作布鲁斯的默许，于是他让自己彻底吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>这个阔别十年的吻因为两人的生涩而显得有些小心翼翼。克拉克并不确定布鲁斯是不是也默许了他接下来想做的事，但他的双手已经在吻上去的同时将对方拉入了怀中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温暖宽厚的手掌游走在布鲁斯坚实的脊背上，这是克拉克在梦里怀念过无数次的场景，今夜它终于再次成真，整个过程甚至显得一点也不真实。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯忽然停下了这个吻。</p><p> </p><p>“做吧。”他轻轻地说道。那双蓝眼睛在昏暗的背景中显得亮晶晶的，布鲁斯的脸上终于露出了一个柔和的笑容，“这是最后一次了。”</p><p> </p><p>耳边杂音尽去，世上似乎只剩下了彼此的心跳声，他们拥抱着，被倾巢而出的悸动包围，一同沉沦在了心脏制造出的澎湃轰鸣中。克拉克将布鲁斯推倒在了身后的工作台上，几下就扯下了他的裤子，布鲁斯的欲望已经在刚刚两人的纠缠中抬起了头，克拉克毫不犹豫的将它吞了下去。</p><p> </p><p>不知是不是太久分离的缘故，克拉克浑身都是力气，布鲁斯被他按在工作台上几乎动不了身子。顶灯悬在他们上方，布鲁斯此时浑身赤裸，那集中的光束让布鲁斯觉得自己就像是被人置放在舞台上的观赏品。克拉克的舌头和手指轮换着套弄着他，下身源源不断的刺激让布鲁斯无法集中精神去思考，他无法自抑地喘息着，双手扯住了克拉克的发，但这并不能让克拉克对他减少一点热情。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克似乎已经决定了要彻底碾碎他，手指接替舌头的时候他就会沿着布鲁斯的胯骨继续舔吻，记忆中的敏感点还是一如既往地有用。布鲁斯被他弄的难耐极了，长腿大开着，嘴唇的翕合仍旧解决不了渗入身体的火热。</p><p> </p><p>“克拉克……够了……”布鲁斯尽量控制着自己的声音，但那之中的冷静早就消失了。在几番无果的控诉后，他的手放开了克拉克，转而紧扣住了桌沿，同时闭上了眼睛，嘴唇无声地颤抖，直到有几个喑哑的音节终于冲破了阻拦，溜出了喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>他在克拉克恶意的舔弄中达到了高潮，就这样释放在了克拉克的口中。布鲁斯有些难堪地别过了头，哪怕过去了十年，他的身体面对氪星人的攻势依旧没有任何的抵抗力。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克直起身子，他很满意布鲁斯此时潮红的脸，他的双手顺着布鲁斯的腿根向下抚摸着，紧接着将他拉向了自己。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯感觉到了克拉克抵在他身上直挺挺的欲望，明目张胆，毫不避讳，哪怕过了这么久，依然炙热而强烈。这代表着什么自然是不言而喻。那些褪色的记忆在此刻悄然回到了脑海中，布鲁斯为自己接下来即将表现出的“软弱”羞红了脸，</p><p> </p><p>“这感觉真的很令人怀念。”克拉克故意冲他露出了一个无害的笑容，身下却往里一顶，“我相信你也很想念它，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“胡说八道。”布鲁斯气急败坏地反驳。虽说他知道这种挑衅的言语只是做爱中的情趣，但他还是上了钩。他否认着，后面紧跟着窜出一连串蝙蝠侠式的毒舌语言，但克拉克用行动制止了他。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的……克拉克！”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯连咒骂也没来得及说完，克拉克在同一时间吻住了他。两人之间充斥着未来得及散去的情欲气息，那味道并不好闻，但他们都知道自己并不介意。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯……”克拉克在耳边轻唤着他，念着念着又皱紧了眉头。</p><p> </p><p>他多么想要告诉布鲁斯自己对他是那么想念，那么地不愿意他离开。可事实摆在眼前，他猜测一旦自己提起现实中的事，布鲁斯又会变得警惕，充满防备起来，他不想要这样。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克一手扣住布鲁斯的腰，另一只手则温柔地抚过他汗湿的额头，仿佛是在描摹着他骨骼般地小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>“克拉克……”布鲁斯忽然伸手推了下克拉克，面色有些难看地指了指腰部。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克一愣，这才发现自己抱布鲁斯的手太用力了，几乎在他腰上形成了掐痕。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉！布鲁斯，我……没注意。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事。”布鲁斯别扭地别过了视线，他动了动自己大敞到有些酸麻的大腿，从工作台上下了来，犹豫了一下后转过了身去，“我们……可以换个姿势。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克盯着布鲁斯展露出的后背，有点担心自己把又把布鲁斯的伤口弄出血，于是双手不停地抚摸着那里，视线在他赤裸的皮肤上游移。</p><p> </p><p>不需要任何的言语，这明显是长期高强度训练下的结果，布鲁斯皮下的肌肉随着骨架的动作起伏着，没有一丁点的失衡，这让克拉克忍不住去想象布鲁斯是不是可以将自己身体上的每一处都控制自如。</p><p> </p><p>他情不自禁地俯身，用嘴唇去朝拜。他想他突然懂得了为什么那些博物馆里石雕像会那么让戴安娜着迷。</p><p> </p><p>石块的本身并没有任何生命力，它们所展现的也不过是工匠们想要其表现出来的样子而已，但那些留在它们身上的细节却赋予了它们意义。工匠们以此记录下了生命的动态，之余人类不过一瞬，之余石雕却是永恒。那些被永久留下的凿痕正是令它们迷人的地方，让人感受到了生命的伟大。对于克拉克来说，布鲁斯身上的伤疤拥有相同的效果，令他心甘情愿地臣服。</p><p> </p><p>“克拉克，你搞什么……”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯被克拉克的亲吻弄得不住地耸动着肩旁，于是克拉克停了下来，附身压住了他，一只手从布鲁斯的腰侧经过，穿过胸膛，直接到达了下巴。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克以虎口摩挲着那里，弄得布鲁斯有些糊涂，直到那原本只是摩挲的手突然用起力来，叫布鲁斯被迫向上仰头，背部也相应地向下一塌。克拉克结实的胸膛将他牢牢地卡在了自己与桌子之间，那原本盘桓在下巴的手掌向咽喉滑去，又细细描摹起了布鲁斯的喉结。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，布鲁斯。”克拉克吻着布鲁斯布满薄汗的肩膀，忽然抬起头轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯闻声转过头，发现那双蓝眼睛看起来似乎有些湿漉漉的，看得他胸腔里的某处似乎堵住了，有些喘不上气，连带着心脏也不好受了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“一直如此。”克拉克望着他，甚至没留意到自己的声音里带上了微弱的颤音，“明天……”</p><p> </p><p>才吐出一个单词，他就已经没办法再说下去了。超人垂下了头，即便他已经知道了答案，也无法去接受。不像布鲁斯那样事事都能冷静得出奇，钢铁之躯内其实只是一颗与众生一样普通的内心。</p><p> </p><p>或许在布鲁斯心里，理智永远能占据到第一位，所以他永远能那么坚定，即使是再不近人情的选择，他也能坚持下去，但自己不是的。他与布鲁斯相似的观念下其内核又是如此的迥然不同，可也也正是因为如此，他们才会彼此吸引。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克埋在布鲁斯的肩头，低垂的额发小幅度地颤动着。布鲁斯深深地皱起眉，他知道克拉克想要说的是什么，这样的克拉克几乎令他心软。然而还不待他说什么，克拉克已经先一步开了口。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，手紧紧地握住了布鲁斯，对他露出了一个有些苍白的笑容：“但是我理解你，布鲁斯，我明白，我全都明白。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克再次进入了布鲁斯，他们融为一体，一只手紧握着另一只，两人都不再多言，共同沉醉在心脏的轰鸣声中，仿佛要将此时的每一分每一秒都收录进记忆里。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯知道克拉克指的是什么。从始至终他们所做的一切在旁人的眼中是充满痛苦的，可唯有经受过这一切的人才知道，其中所获的快感其实远大于痛楚，因此他们无法停止。而且正相反，对于他们来说，这些才是真实的……超人也好，蝙蝠侠也好，这正是他们本来的样子。</p><p>布鲁斯在结束之后目送了克拉克离开，外面的大雪已经堆积到了脚踝的厚度，超人的身影很快便消失在了夜色里。阿尔弗雷德为布鲁斯拿来了大衣，但布鲁斯只是让他关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>大厅里十分温暖，柴火在壁炉里安静地燃烧着，偶尔发出一阵哔哔剥剥的声响。布鲁斯坐进沙发里，目光向对面望去，偌大的墙面上挂满了曾经家族成员的画像，有他的祖辈的，有他的父母的，但是没有他的。曾经阿福也想让他挂上，但是被他拒绝了，所以那里现在只有一片提前预留出来的墙面，在众多的相框间显得尤为突兀。</p><p> </p><p>火焰在壁炉里跳动着，自墙上拉出了一个又一个长方形的投影，布鲁斯盯着那个属于自己的空位，它规整得仿佛是一口棺材，就像他最终要走向的结局。</p><p> </p><p>这时他忽然想起了克拉克一直问他的问题，为什么他要回来。</p><p> </p><p>“因为，我回不去了。”他望着属于自己的空位自白道，“人们不会明白，其实这份工作所带给我的快感要远胜于痛苦，哪怕这份快感是如此畸形，可是谁在乎。生活在界线之内的人根本不知道我体会到的是什么，但我自己明白，当我一拳打在那些罪犯的脸上时，我确实感觉到自己是活着的。”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，如果超人不能再做超人，你会如何活下去？安心当一个普通小记者，兢兢业业地完成工作，即使目睹别人处在威胁生命的困境中也绝不再施以援手吗？”他笑了一下，仿佛周围还有人在场，“你不会的，我也不会，所以我们会永远以这种方式对峙下去。因为你是超人，我是蝙蝠侠，我们中的任何一个人都不会妥协。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯起身离开了大厅，将那些先祖的目光留在身后。走廊的灯光在他走过的地方拉出了一个长长的影子，就好像是蝙蝠侠的披风。</p><p> </p><p>窗外的风雪继续呼啸着，夜色已深，韦恩大宅的灯光终于熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p>End<br/>
 </p><p>故事原写于2017/12/29<br/>
修改于2019/12/12</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>